Console Patron Unit/Ultra Dimension
Console Patron Units of the Ultra Dimension are humans who become goddesses through the power of the CPU Memory. Once they have successfully become a goddess they go out and form their own nations. Overview CPUs of the Ultra Dimension are humans who became goddesses through usage of a rare item called a CPU Memory. The CPU Memory only works on those compatible with it, turning those incompatible into monsters. If a human is compatible with a CPU Memory then they will be able to transform and go out to start their own nation. Responsibilities * Providing Protection: The CPUs main duty is to protect the land she rules from any threat * Completing Quests: CPUs must go out and complete quests. Quests can be anything from helping exterminating monsters to finding a certain item for a person. In the end quests are requests from the people that just about anyone can preform, but when a CPU takes initiative to do quests on her own this can raise her shares due to people saying good things about her work. * Doing Paperwork: Paperwork is also an important duty of a CPU. While it is never stated what kind of paperwork CPUs do, it is implied that it revolves around important matters concerning their nation in some shape or form. While it is called paperwork, it's not only limited to actual papers as Noire in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 ''has been seen doing work on the computer more often than not. * '''Making New Hardware': A major responsibility CPUs hold is creating new gaming hardware for the people of their nation. This also impacts their shares as seen in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory ''where Blanc's shares took a toll due to everyone wanting to play other games (namely Noire's). The better the hardware and games, the more likely a CPUs shares are to increase. It's all about keeping their denizens entertained and happy. Powers and Abilities Each CPU possesses a common set of powers and abilities. Powers * '''Hard Drive Divinity': CPUs with the capability to can transform into their goddess form, allowing them to access the power of their equipped Processor Units. * Share Condensation: CPUs can condense the shares they acquire and turn it into power. Condensing their shares is also what allows them to transform into goddess form or gain access to their weapon. * Flight: CPUs can fly distances, levitate from the ground, and fight from high altitudes above ground. * Immortality: CPUs in power will not age. This doesn't mean that CPUs are completely invincible. They can still be incapacitated and even die in combat. Transformation As mentioned previously, CPUs have the ability to transform between human and goddess forms, but their range extends past just those. CPUs are capable of taking on a variety of forms: * Human Form: The normal form of all the CPUs before HDD is activated. * Goddess (CPU) Form: The form that is taken after HDD is activated. Still human in appearance, new physical features are gained. * Final Hard (CPU) Form: The CPUs are capable of transforming into individual unique weapons. Weaknesses * Share Reliance: As CPUs rely on share energy, it can also act as their weakness. Without enough share energy, CPUs lose their ability to transform. In the case of a CPU losing all her shares, she will still continue live on forever due to her immortality. * Virus: Acting as a status ailment starting in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, Virus seals their ability to transform into goddess form. List of CPUs Trivia *In the Ultra Dimension, the CPUs represent consoles from different generations. Rei is based on the 2nd generation console Atari 2600, which was the first console to separate hardware and software. Blanc is based on the 3rd generation console Nintendo Famicom, Nintendo's first home console. Peashy and Plutia are based on the 4th generation consoles NEC PC Engine and Sega Mega Drive respectively, with the PC Engine being the first 4th generation console, but the Mega Drive being the first true 16-bit console. Noire is based on the 5th generation console Sony Playstation, while Vert is based on the 6th generation console Microsoft Xbox, both consoles being the first of their respective companies. *Rei Ryghts is the only CPU whose divine name has not been revealed. Category:Console Patron Unit